Tom Riddle and The Horcrux Rival
by SlytherinReborn
Summary: What if Voldemort had confided all his secrets into Tom's diary on that Halloween? What if Tom was willingly released from the diary by Ginny?


I DON'T OWN HP OR ANYTHING JUST THE CONCEPT OF THE STORY

**This is my first FanFic and hopefully I don't quit. Ever since I read the chapter where Harry escapes the Dursley's and number 4 privet drive forever, I've wondered what would happen if there were seven Voldemorts walking the earth.**

Tom Riddle was intrigued, someone was writing into the Diary. Maybe it was Voldemort writing to inform him that both the boys, Harry and Neville, were dead. Voldemort had written in the Diary and told Tom that, as the easiest Hurcrux to communicate with his plans for Halloween 1981. Voldemort had also stated that if one of these boys was to be his downfall tonight than he had to have an alternate plan. That had been when Tom had learned everything about Voldemort: the locations of his Horcruxes, the followers of Voldemort, and all that had transpired between 1943 and 1981. That was the only time anyone had written to Tom, until now.

_Dear Diary_

_Oh I've never had a diary before. I don't know who T. M. Riddle is, but he obviously didn't want you._

_Can you believe that I start Hogwarts next month. I hope I'm in Gryffindor, all of my family has been since probably the beginning of time. _

_Ginny_

Tom sagged against an invisible, it wasn't Voldemort afterall, but that just meant something had failed on Halloween. It was time to enact plan B and what a plan it was. Time had drifted differently in the diary and he had made a wonderful plan. After all, if one Dark Lord had almost conquered the world, imagine what seven would do. With that in mind, Tom began to write back.

Ginny had finished writing, really what all could she write about, and noticed that the words were disappearing. "Oh great," she huffed, "the diary is all faulty, maybe that's why...oh." Words had begun to appear on the paper.

_Ginny_

_I don't know how long it's been since the last person has written to me, but I can assure you that Mr. Riddle did indeed want me. I know this because I am Tom Riddle, and a piece of my identity was placed into this diary when I was seventeen years of age. I was sorted into Slytherin when I attended Hogwarts._

_Tom_

Ginny was in awe, someone was talking to her like a person and not the youngest of a family of seven, not like a baby. Tom had said a piece of himself had been placed into the diary, maybe she could get it out and have a friend to herself. She smirked at the thought, having a Slytherin for a friend would drive her brothers crazy.

_Tom_

_Did you really goto Hogwarts? Is it true you have to duel a Troll to be sorted? Ron said he had dueled a Troll and had won! Imagine that, my most boring brother beating a Troll! Oh yeah, you said you were placed into the diary, who would do that to you? Is there anyway to get you out? I could use a friend, even if you are a stinking Slytherin._

_Ginny_

Tom was grinning evilly by now, the girl had wanted a friend and a friend he would be. Wait, what's this, the girl wants to release him too. Well if that's what she wanted.

_Ginny_

_Yes, I went to Hogwarts and heavens no, you do not have to duel a Troll to be sorted, you simply put a hat on your head. If Ron had dueled a Troll than he must be a most powerful wizard and I wonder if he is boring because he just doesn't want to show off. And yes, I went to Hogwarts at the same time as Lord Voldemort did and I was one of his biggest enemies so he placed my soul in my diary and cast me aside. If you truly wish me to be free all you have to do is write it in the diary that you wish to free the soul of T.M Riddle Jr. The one stipulation is you have to use your blood as the ink. _

_I hope to see you soon_

_Tom_

Ginny was angry about the fact that her brothers had tried to prank her, well she would definitely be getting them back. Oh he opposed Voldemort too, so not all Slytherins were evil gits! If all that it took was to spill some blood and write into a book to finally have a true friend then was that really to much to ask for. Ginny ran down the stairs and grabbed a knife from the kitchen and ran back upstairs, completely ignoring her mom tell her to not run with knives.

Back in her room, Ginny held the knife over the palm of her hand and was breathing heavily. "Come on, one little scratch for a friend," she told herself as she cut her palm and wrote:

_I wish to free the soul of T.M Riddle Jr._

Smoke filled the room and Ginny began to freak out a little. Before she could calm down though there was a almost fully grown teenager sitting on her bed.

"Hello Ginny," He said with a smile. "I must apologize but could I please see your wand for a moment, I haven't done any magic since 1943."

Ginny looked to her trunk where her wand was at, she couldn't do any magic yet, so why should she carry it around. "Umm," she said uncertainly, "you are older than I thought you would be and my wand is in the trunk over there." She pointed to the corner of the room.

Tom's eyes looked into hers, searching for everything there was to know about this girl. Hmm, a 10 year old rat that had been passed from her older brother, Percy, to her other brother, Ron. "Thank you," he said, getting off the bed and opening the trunk, pulling her wand out.

Turning back to Ginny, Tom smiled and asked smoothly, "Do you have any pets or maybe one of your brothers? I would like to try a bit of transfiguration, it was always what I was best at."

"My brother Ron has a rat," Ginny squealed running upstairs to go grab Scabbers.

"Ron, can I borrow Scabbers!" Ginny demanded of her brother.

"Sure Ginny whatever," Ron said handing Scabbers to Ginny before turning back to Ron and Hermione.

Ron could be so annoying at times, but she wasn't going to let him get her down today. Running into her room she placed Scabbers on her pillow.

"Homorphus," Tom said icily, pointing Ginny's wand at Scabbers.

HOPEFULLY YOU LIKE IT SO FAR, PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
